


Artificial

by AtomicOblivion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Android, Artifical Intelligence, Kind of angsty, M/M, android!arthur, robot!Arthur, scientist!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicOblivion/pseuds/AtomicOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a scientist, and Arthur is his creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is astrophysicks from tumblr. This is my first serious fic so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks??? Thank you to rocketsfindplanets for beta-ing it!

It had been finished. The first android to be contain a fully functioning, artificial brain. It was practically sentient. It had its own thoughts, curiosities, formed its own opinions. Its name was Arthur. It, or rather, he, had been created by American artificial intelligence scientist Alfred F. Jones. Alfred had won many prizes, gained so much recognition; he was all over the news... But he didn’t create Arthur for that reason, for the fame or the fortune. No, he created Arthur for something else entirely.

In a private laboratory, there laid an android on a table. His skin was pale, one could say unnaturally so, but there was nothing natural about him, after all. He had soft blond hair and his eyes were shut peacefully, a small, sleepy smile on his face. Wires of all colors and sizes were attached to his chest, monitoring his heart and other vitals.

“He is beautiful,” a man says, a scientist, as he watches him along with his colleagues and boss. 

“I know he is,” responds Alfred, the android’s creator. 

Alfred was always the last one to leave the laboratory. He granted the last of his colleagues goodbye before returning to watch his creation. So many years went into this. So many long, tiring years... But he had finally done it. He got up to look at him as he slept. Took his soft, smaller hand in his own. The skin was synthetic, but so impossibly real, so perfect, hiding his mechanical skeleton with ease. Alfred rubbed his thumb over the knuckles, watching as the skin moved over the bone. The faint beeping of the android’s heart monitor sounded through the air. His eyelids fluttered open, and stunning green eyes looked up at their creator.

“Hello, Alfred,” he said, light accented voice so convincing, so human. He smiled and squeezed Alfred’s hand.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, and his heart monitor sped up with excitement. 

Alfred leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, running his hands along the android’s slim body, down ribs and stopping at his hipbones. Arthur gave a pitiful whine, wiggling his hips in a desperate invitation. They hadn’t done this in a long while, and Arthur couldn’t help but to crave it. 

“Please, please, Alfred-” he whined, a blush rising to his cheeks, something that Alfred had programmed into his system specially for moments like this. Alfred chuckled at his eagerness.

“Shut up, you git! Just fu-ahhhh–” Arthur was cut off as warm human hands touched his member. Fake precum leaked against his stomach as his chest rose and fell with labored breathing. 

Arthur was gorgeous. Alfred felt himself growing hard at the sight, at the sounds. He undid his belt and pants, slipping them down along with his underwear. He took off his lab coat and his shirt, revealing his muscular body to the android. He could see drool dripping from the corner of those perfect lips, the android’s eagerness evident in everything he did. 

“Fuck me,” the android breathed. 

Alfred didn’t bother taking off the wires and contraptions stuck onto the android’s chest, moving against his skin as he took excited breaths, artificial lungs filling with air. Alfred got up on the cold metal of the table, grabbing pale thighs before pushing into his tight ass. Arthur screamed as both pain and pleasure receptors were stimulated, his walls suddenly stretched to fit Alfred’s length. He felt like he was being spilt in half, and it was all that he could ever ask for. This was what he was built to do, after all.

Alfred groaned as the android squeezed around him, artificial muscles expertly milking him dry. He gripped pale hips, picking up the pace as his thrusts became wilder, rougher. Arthur was his everything. He could feel the ball of pressure forming in his abdomen, telling him he wouldn’t last long. He could feel everything and nothing all at once, this machine beneath him working to please him and only him, mechanical heart pumping only because he allowed it to. Yes, Arthur was his... He leaned down to bite a mark into the milky pale neck as Arthur moaned wantonly, overcome with stimulation. With one last squeeze, Alfred came long and deep inside of him, filling him to the brim with his seed. 

“Alfred, Alfred... I love you. I love you…” Arthur panted out. At least, he thought he did. Alfred was all he knew. 

Alfred simply nodded. “I know you do.”


End file.
